Souffle d'Hiver
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Il n'est pas comme nous, il est déjà conscient. Il a parlé à l'Homme de la Lune, mais qui est-il? Il dit qu'il se nomme Jack Frost et il est né dans les ténèbres, qu'allons nous faire de lui? se demandent les guardiens. Pitch semble interressé par ce nouvel immortel alors il faut le protéger même s'il ne veut pas. Bon c'est du YAOI puissance M! JackxPitch
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de cette fanfic n'est pas à moi mais à DreamWork, et à l'écrivain qui sortit d'abord le livre: _The Guardians of Childhood_ (2011-2012), de William Joyce(cf. wikipédia)

Cette fic est dans le même univers que la vraie histoire mais pas les événements, ne vous inquiétez pas fans de **YAOI** je compte faire JackXPitch.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Souffle d'Hiver**

_Chapter 1_

Le froid, le froid, c'était tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment exacte de sa vie. Un froid infini, presque immortel, comment pouvait-il savoir que lui aussi vivrai éternellement, comme le froid. Le froid n'engendrait rien d'autre que le désespoir, la mort et la tristesse mais c'est grâce à cet élément qu'on peut aussi savoir que l'on vit. Si on souffre, si on a froid, si notre corps réagi, alors on doit être vivant. _Mais, pourquoi ce froid me rassure tellement ?_Il n'y avait que le froid et les ténèbres.

Il paraît que les ténèbres sont froids, aussi glacial que la glace elle même, qu'elle apporte la souffrance mais fait oublier l'existence propre. Les ténèbres sont noir alors que la glace est blanche, pourquoi deux choses complémentaire sont si opposées ? Rien ne pouvait répondre répondre à cette question, _c'est comme ça, on y peut rien, il faut juste l'admettre._

« Bienvenue parmi nous. » S'écria une douce voix masculine. L'être qui sortait des ténèbres et du froid ne comprit pas, soudain il y avait de doux rayons blancs, émanant d'une grande boule blanche en haut dans le ciel, qui caressait son visage pâle. Il lui semblait que la voix venait de cette astre. « Désormais tu t'appelles... Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver et de la glace. » _C'est ainsi, elle me la dit, la lune me la dit, je suis Jack Frost. Mais pourquoi moi ?_

Le garçon encore un peu sonné par son réveil difficile, ne comprit pas réellement les éléments qui l'entouraient. Seul ce froid lui semblait familier, le froid éternelle de son long réveil. Le contact entre ses pieds nus et la couche de glace recouvrant le lac d'où il sortait, le fit prendre conscience de tout. Cette boule c'est la Lune, ce qui l'entourait, des bois portant un manteau de neige épais. Et lui sur un lac congelé, le froid ne le surprit pas, en fait, il avait la même température que son environnement. Il fixa la lune _Qui suis-je, pourquoi suis-je ici, que me veux-tu ? Qui es-tu ?_ Un silence de mort régna, pareille au froid gouvernant cette place.

Déçu de la réponse silencieuse et muette, il baissa son regard d'un bleu profond, à ses pieds un bâton ayant des formes plutôt irrégulières, ce bout de bois l'intriguait, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, _mais comment est-ce possible qu'il me semble familier si je viens juste de ''naître'' ?_ Jack avait compris qu'il n'aurais pas de réponse, qu'il était seul, alors il prit dans ses mains le bâton qui remplis ses creux par du givre, le faisant prendre une teinte blanche. L'extrémité de celui-ci toucha la glace par dessous lui et fit apparaître des dessins arabesques sur la glace puis sur toute chose qu'il touchait. Ce fut pareille avec sa paume de la main.

On pourrais croire qu'il est effrayé, ou perdu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il ressemblait plus à un enfant qui s'amusait, il courait en recouvrant tout par ces dessins étrangement magnifique, un courant d'air froid le fit soulever dans les airs, mais ne maîtrisant guère ses pouvoirs il tomba en s'accrochant à un arbre. Il riait, cette peur et cette solitude avait disparu. _C'est si amusant._

Il se laissa volontiers tomber dans la poudre blanche. Sa peau était si pâle qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était mort, et si ses cheveux blancs ne correspondait pas à la couleur de la neige, on pourrait dire qu'ils avaient vieillis avant le reste du corps. Pourtant tout ces détails avec son allure mince d'adolescent le rendait tellement irrésistible que même la Lune aurait pu y tomber amoureux. La neige était son éléments, il en était sur, il se sentait si bien à son contact. _Je suis l'esprit de l'hiver..._

Il n'avait pas envie de sommeiller bien que ce soit la nuit, il venait à peine de se réveiller, alors il décida de partir de son lieu natal, de sa mère nature et d'explorer le monde, ignorant encore son statut d'immortelle. Il arriva dans une petite ville les rues étaient vide et la neige recouvrait tout, ce qui plu fortement à l'adolescent. Il n'y avait rien à part un silence mourant dans les sombres éclats lunaires frappant les piteuses bâtisses des alentours. _Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?_

Il regarda à travers d'une petite fenêtre isolant mal du froid ou de la chaleur en été. Jack vit un homme à peine couvert entretenir une petite source de lumière, une dame lui apporta une sorte de bouillon que personne n'aimait mais se battait pour en avoir. Des enfants réchauffaient par les maigre feu de leur père mangeaient, le plus jeune d'entre eux s'endormit dans son bol. L'adolescent des neiges recula et s'écarta de la maison. _Pourquoi suis-je seul ?_

Tout autour de lui devint sombre, la Lune n'est plus. Les sombres nuages jaloux du belle éclat blanc de l'astre bienveillant, sont venus le cacher, la peur du jeune garçon réapparut. Il était seul et dans le noir, comme dans son sommeille, et le bel astre n'était plus là pour lui montrer la voie. Des bruits de pas résonna dans le lieu muet, le vent se mit à souffler fort. Sans comprendre Jack se retrouva en l'air, comme la première fois. Il se laissa transporter par le vent en poussant quelque cris de surprise. _Où m'emmènes-tu ?_

Au sol un homme avec une manteau noir regarda par où était parti le nouveau né. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de faire apparaître des ailes blanches comme ceux d'une colombe et de s'envoler à sa poursuite. L'ange rattrapa facilement celui qui se laisser porter par le courant d'air froid. _Qui c'est, que me veut-il__ ?_ Jack se sentit prit par le ventre et ne pu faire un mouvement tellement qu'il était sous le choc de leur brutale collision. « Reste sage ! » S'écria sèchement la mystérieuse créature, ( _si ce n'est pas humain alors c'est une créature_) il créa une onde lumineuse et disparut à l'intérieur avec son prisonnier. _Que ce passe-t-il ?_

Les deux immortelles apparurent dans une grande salle qu ressemblait à un tribunal, l'ange lâcha sa victime au milieu. Celui-ci atterri douloureusement au centre d'un cercle en face de quatre grands piliers. Près de la porte se trouvait des êtres étranges, deux sortes de gros œufs en pierre et deux énormes yétis. Les piliers possédaient une couleur chacune, un rouge, un bleu, un vert et un jaune. _Quel est cet endroit ? Ils devraient revoir leur déco._

Celui se trouvant sur le pilier rouge se leva, _un vieux bonhomme trop jovial pour son âge, et avec un ventre énorme moins visible que sa longue barbe blanche et sa grande carrure_.

« -Je suis honorés de t'annoncer que toi choisi par l'homme de la Lune pour devenir un ''immortelle''. S'écria-t-il ravie de faire sa représentation. Maintenant toi portes nom de Jack Frost.

-Nord dépêches toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut que je m'occupe de recevoir les œufs de pâque. S'écria un lapin de deux mètres sur le pilier bleu. _Que fait un rongeur dans la salle et non dans son terrier._

-Bunny laisse le, il faut bien tout expliquer à ce nouveau immortelle. Exclama une voix féminine. »

Jack ne comprenait pas, il examina la femme sur le pilier vert, _une femme colibri, une fée__ ?_ Énervé sur le fait qu'on l'ignorait l'adolescent décida de se faire également entendre.

« -Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous coulez à la fin. Et j'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir comment je m'appelle.

-Ah, oui ? Et comment peux-tu savoir ? Continua le gros avec son accent russe.

-La Lune me l'a dit. Répondit d'un ton de défis l'esprit de glace. »

Des brouhahas ce firent entendre, sur les côtés du cercle, Jack remarquait enfin qu'il y avait des estrades tout autour du grand cercle. Il y remarqua des animaux, comme le lapin, _il y a même une cigogne._ C'était également là où l'ange c'était installé. « -Mais c'est impossible, personne à par les gardiens ne peut communiquer avec ''l'homme de la Lune'' » « Mais qui est donc cet immortelle ? » « Tu crois qu'il apporte le malheur ou une bonne nouvelle ? » _Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent qui sont-ils ?_

Le gros bonhomme appela le ravisseur de l'enfant des neiges, celui-ci expliqua que ce dernier avait fui avant même de l'avoir réellement vu. Les bruits se furent plus intenses, certains se trouvaient admiratif et d'autre effrayé par un tel puissance venant d'un nouvel esprit. Les quatre gardiens ne savaient quoi penser. Les trois ayant parlé dévisagea le dernier, une homme assez rond et tout doré, lui ne répondit que grâce à une poussière d'or formant un point d'interrogation. La Lune n'avait jamais communiqué directement avec un esprit. Chacun fixa Jack, _mais que me veulent-ils ?_

« Mais qui es-tu ? Interrogea le rouge » Cette question dérangea l'adolescent, il susurra qu'il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il connaissait c'était la Lune qui lui avait dit. Il n'était rien avant ces quelques heures, rien qu'un simple glaçon dans un lac gelé. Bunny sauta de son piédestal pour examiner le garçon pâle. _Quelle drôle de Lapin._

« -Alors lapinou, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Rigola Jack

-Ho, si j'étais toi je ferais pas le malin. Tu n'es pas comme nous, tu as quelque chose de différent. Peut être que tu ne devrais même pas exister. Dit calmement le Lapin. »

D'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas, Jack sentait son cœur se serrer, il eu comme un liquide qui lui montait dans les yeux. Alors qu'il était froid, il pensait que son cœur aussi serait froid comme la glace, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne lui en créait même pas un mur pour bloquer les douleurs psychologies. _Qu'est ce qu'il en sait pour dire ce genre de chose._

Soudain un rire maléfique remplit la pièce d'ombre, tout les esprits s'affolèrent et chacun essaya de s'écarter des ténèbres. Un homme noir apparu près des trois personnes au centre de la pièce, et justement les autres gardiens descendirent pour se mettre devant l'enfant des neiges. Le nouvel arrivant ria, _pourquoi je ressens ce sentiment ? Hum... Je... Je... Je tremble ?_

« Ravie de vous revoir chère gardiens, et toi aussi le plumé. » L'ange se sentit vexé et força l'esprit de glace à se mettre derrière lui.

« -Que viens-tu faire ici ? Noirceur. Questionna en roulant les mots le gros homme.

-Moi, mais rien juste que la Lune brillait plus alors j'ai compris que mon vielle ami c'était fait un nouvel esprit. N'oubliez pas que moi aussi j'en suis un, et il est donc de mon devoir de rencontrer le nouveau venu. » En disant cela il agita sa bras, pour imager ses paroles, dès qu'il bougeait les esprits ayant le rôle de gardien se mettait plus à la défensive. Le lapin voulant se montrer plus intéressant s'avança en peu plus en avant.

« Attends un instant, tu veux dire que tu es venu juste pour dire ''bonjour'' à Jack ? Tu te fiches pas un peu de nous ? » Se moqua le lapin, pourtant ce fut l'être maléfique qui ria à pleine de voix et dit enfin : « Va te faire cuire un œuf Lapin. » Le rongeur l'attaqua alors le croque-mitaine disparu pour apparaître dans le dos de Jack. Celui-ci le sentit, ces ténèbres, comme avant son réveil, son corps resta figé. _Ces ténèbres, elles sont si noires, vais-je encore devoir y rester ?_

Pitch attrapa doucement les épaules du jeune garçon et approcha son visage près des oreilles froide et pâle.

« Alors c'est toi, le nouvel esprit. Tu es l'esprit de quoi ? Tu as l'air différent des autres, tu es froid et pâle, » à chaque mot prononçait l'enfant du lac se crispa, mais l'ange se tourna et poussa plus loin la victime.

« -Laisse le. Si tu veux le toucher tu devras d'abord passer sur mon corps. Cria l'immortelle capée.

-Et sur le notre. Ajouta le plus grand en changeant de côté pour faire face à leur ennemi.

-Sans façon, je préfère parler avec le nouveau. » Ce dernier disparu avant de finir sa phrase, mais sa voix résonnait dans la pièce.

« Laisse tomber Pitch, on n'a même pas fini de lui présenter ce qu'il est. Il ne te dira rien. » Ria le lapin, Jack se sentit humilié, il n'avait pas besoin de eux pour se protéger, ni pour se présenter. Il souleva son bâton dans les airs avant de le frapper fort contre le sol, gelant une bonne partie de la salle et créant une bourrasque étourdissant les esprits. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux._

« Impressionnant. » S'exclama la sombre voix sortant des ténèbres de la salle.

« Je suis Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver, de la neige et de la glace. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me dit qui je suis ! » Jack disait cela avec un ton sûr et de manière a prouver que ses dires étaient véridique. Le bonhomme 7 heure ria au éclat et dit sans retenu que Jack était un garçon plus intéressant qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Enfin, tu es trop jeune tu ne comprends encore rien. Garde tes belles paroles pour plus tard elles te seront utile. (Il le disait calmement comme s'il connaissait l'avenir) Bien je vous dis au revoir chère compagnon, on se reverra dans plusieurs siècle, Jack Frost. » à ces mots l'esprit de la peur disparut dans les ombres.

Les gardiens, après s'être assurés que l'esprit maléfique soit parti, se tournèrent pour regarder le nouveau né. Le Père Noël demanda qui il était pour savoir tout ça, se sont les gardiens qui récupèrent les nouvel esprit à peine conscient, se sont eux qui communiquent avec ''l'homme de la Lune'', c'est eux qui savent le nouveau destin de ces esprits, se sont eux qui dévoilent tout. Jack ne comprenait pas véritablement leur problème, il ne sentait pas cette différence entre lui et les autres esprits. _Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme un monstre ?_

Une demi-heure était passé, alors que les quatre légendes étaient parties se parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'un jeune esprit d'hiver. Ils revinrent tous sur leur pilier respectif, et pour alerter leurs présences, le gars dorée lança des beaux feux d'artifice, ayant l'effet de surprendre tout les esprits présents. La seule esprit féminin des gardiens prit la parole :

« Jack Frost nous avons prit une décision, pour tes deux cents premiers ans tu sera surveiller dans le domaine des esprits. Ensuite une nouvelle décision sera prise concernant ton sujet. » Jack ne comprit pas, il allait être enfermé, emprisonné par les gardiens dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas (en fait il ne connaissait pas de lieu à par sa mère nature). Il allait protester quand le gros vieillard rouge continua : « Gabriel t'accompagneras ». Il n'eut pas le temps de faire une réclamation qu'un trou apparu sous son corps frêle. Jack se mit à glisser sur de l'herbe fraîche en criant de surprise, ce trou ressemblait à un tunnel creusait, peut être par ce Lapin. _Je ne veux pas y aller, laissez moi tranquille !_

Au bout du tunnel, ce fut un beau jardin de fleur multicolore, le printemps semblait être présent pourtant lors de son réveil c'était l'hiver. L'ange apparut derrière lui, celui-ci obligea Jack à se relever. L'esprit de la neige regarda aux alentours tout était beau et fleurissant, en bas de la colline une petite citée où les esprits devaient vivre. « C'est ici que tu vas vivre désormais. » Dit calmement l'autre immortelle. _Non, non, NON, je ne peux pas, je ne veux __pas._

« NON ! » Hurla affolé Jack, ce dernier s'envola vers l'opposé du village, mais il se prit rapidement un mur et tomba dans le chant de fleur, inconscient. L'esprit resta allongé avec des petites gouttelettes coulant sur ses joue blanche. Gabriel, vint vers son nouveau protégé et le pris par dessus une de ses épaules, il fut étonné que ce dernier soit aussi léger qu'un flocon de neige. Il partit ainsi au nouveau habitat du jeune esprit. _Laisse moi partir._

* * *

**Voilà voici la fin, j'éspére que vous avez apprécié , c'est ma première fanfic sur ce film alors merci de laissé vos commentaires****.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**Ps: comme c'est un peu ambigue je tiens à confirmer qu'il y a une suite avec du M donc paniquez pas xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde.

Comme d'hab les personnages sont pas à moi (ça dépend lesquels) les principaux sont de DreamWorks et de la mythologie

**Attention Yaoi et une petite phrase peut être choquante ou réveuse pour certain**

J'ai mi beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais j'éspére que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et merci à ceux qui review (avvelenatore, Kaisuky, HikaruMichaels)

* * *

**Souffle d'Hiver**

_Chapter 2_

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine de son long sommeil, un courant d'air frais, ou carrément froid, remplit la citée se trouvant dans la vallée sacré. Les immortels n'eurent pas le temps de s'habiller que déjà des flocons blancs tombaient sur la terre printanière. _Aujourd'hui, c'est ma deux centième années dans cet infâme prison._ Jack sauta aisément de toit en toit, givrant chaque chose, chaque parcelle de matière touché par ses pieds, mains et également l'extrémité de son bâton à la forme inhabituel. De plus c'était là où il remarquait l'originalité de chaque maison, correspondant spécialement à son propriétaire. Bien sur au milieu de la ville se trouvait une magnifique tour de cristal, dont le jeune esprit ne pouvait s'approcher. _Je suis sûr que c'est là où les gardiens se réunisse et où ils se réuniront aujourd'hui._

L'enfant des neiges n'appréciait toujours pas la magnifique ville, il se sentait enfermé, comme si tout l'avait abandonné dans ce trou à rat, que se soit le destin ou la Lune. Par habitude il se rendit à son premier lieu d'apparition, près du bouclier l'enfermant dans ce domaine magique et hors d'atteinte, tel un hors la loi. Le garçon regarda autour de lui les belles fleurs de couleurs arc-en-ciel, cela lui rappela la chaleur de l'été et du printemps. Même si il n'avait aucun souvenir d'en avoir passé au moins une des deux saison. Juste le fait de penser au mot ''chaleur'' l'irritait, et le rendait malade presque à lui faire sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus total pourtant beaucoup de personne lui avait dit que cela n'était que psychologique. _Je préfère le froid. _

Alors le garçon pâle se mit à courir dans le champ de fleur, qui aurait pu dire qu'il aurais fallut de simple nuage pour que des flocons tombassent sur le domaine ? Seul un esprit de glace suffit pour que la neige recouvre rapidement tous le paysage, et en même temps pour faire chuter la température vers le zéro. Il ria transformant toute matière en glace, et la barrière ce fit rapidement couvrir par les beaux dessins engendrés par le pouvoir glacial. Certain ce demandait comment un esprit si envahissant pouvait donc créer des œuvres d'arts sans s'en apercevoir, juste en touchant les des parois ou en transformant des objets en glace. Malgré les quelques personnes admiratifs du résultat, peu d'esprit était heureux du froid et de la neige, et ce fut une raison suffisant d'après pour détester Jack. _De toute façon, moi non plus je ne l'ai apprécie pas, heureux que tout cela soit bientôt fini._

L'immortel engendra une énorme paroi de glace sur la barrière, couvrant même un dixième de celui-ci. Alors que ce mur soit pourtant invisible la glace réagissait plutôt bien à son contact, comme une vitre ou un miroir. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Gabriel, les dessins arabesques dévoilaient la barrière et la fragilisaient. « Jack. » S'écria une voix derrière celui qui fut appelé, justement celui-ci inclina sa tête vers le bas avec un long soupir, _quel pot de colle_. Il la releva brusquement en se retournant. « Aujourd'hui on ne vas travailler que ce matin, tu vas t'entraîner au lac. » Surpris de cet ordre l'adolescent fixa intensément l'immortel se trouvant à un mètre de lui, au fil des siècles chacun avait appris comment l'autre réagissait. _Pourquoi, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je suis censé être bientôt libre._

L'homme capée de noir, lui rendit mentalement le regard de défi, car sa capuche ne laissait rien apparaître du visage de l'ange. « -Pourquoi ?

-Car les quatre gardiens ne se sont pas encore prononcé sur ton avenir, et donc je te surveillerais jusqu'à leur appel.

-Ouf, plus que quelques heures à te subirent. » S'écria joyeux Jack, enfin il disait pratiquement la même chose chaque fois, pour les jours, les années et même la dernière décennie.

L'autre esprit, ayant l'habitude de ces joies ne les prit pas en compte et, en profita donc de l'excitation trop prévoyante pour l'attraper par la taille et le séparer de son arme magique. Il avait sous un bras l'enfant des neiges et dans l'autre mains le bâton ayant perdu toute trace de glace. Au début le fait que ce soit le bâton qui permettait à Jack de voler ou d'utiliser son pouvoir, avait surpris l'ange mais grâce à cela il pouvait mieux gérer l'enfant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les même ailes des deux siècles passés, toujours recouvert de plume blanche, apparurent dans le dos de Gabriel. Celui-ci n'attendit point pour s'envoler dans les airs, à son premier battement d'aile, des plumes se détachèrent de leurs ensembles pour tomber et s'effacer dans la neige.

En moins de dix minutes, les deux immortels se trouvèrent aux abords du grand lac situé à l'est de la ville, environ à deux kilomètres. Autour de la matière liquide et de son rivage verdoyant se trouvait une petite partie boisée, et à chaque fois que Jack regardait cette partie des souvenirs de son lieu de naissance revenait à lui, le rendant ainsi nostalgique, comme un appel pour retourner à sa source originel. _Là où je suis né..._ Enfin, pour ce dernier seul cet partie lui importer, le reste n'était qu'une verte prairie, qui ne changeait jamais... Comme les esprits, Jack n'avait pas changé d'un iota que ce soit ses yeux bleus profonds du lac, ou les cheveux blancs neige, ou encore la peau pâle d'un hiver rude tout comme Gabriel qui n'attendit pas longtemps pour jeter l'arme à son propriétaire.

L'immortel jouant le rôle de professeur de dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le lac reflétant les rayons de lumière envoyé par l'astre plongeant le monde dans le ''jour''. L'enfant des neiges se tenait sur son bâton : celui-ci était planté dans dix ou treize centimètre du sol frais et le garçon déposait ses pieds sur la forme arrondis de son objet fétiche.

« Pffffff, il fait trop chaud ici. Hé je ne peux pas... » Rapidement il fut coupé par la voix sec et autoritaire de son mentor.

« Non, tu ne peux pas tout congeler à ta guise. Le monde n'est pas comme tu le crois, pas comme ici. » En réponse le jeune esprit rigola, au moins sur ce point il devait avoir raison, le monde n'est sûrement pas un paysage printanier et si renfermer. Mais il était quand même vexés de ne jamais pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir comme il le souhaitait et pour le montrer, il souffla bien fort, ce qui ne perturba ni le calme de l'ange, ni la monotonie des lieux.

« Aujourd'hui, Jack, tu va apprendre à canaliser ton énergie. Vois-tu ce lac ? » _Il est difficile de faire autrement._ « Ceci va être ton entraînement, tu... » L'élève prit un malin plaisir à le couper dans sa phrase, en guise de revanche.

« C'est bon économise ta salive, j'ai tout compris. Tout ça c'est ma spécialité, laisse faire le pro. » _L'eau n'est pas mon ennemi._

« Attends, ce n'est pas... » Sans attendre les paroles de son aîné, il s'élança sur l'eau cristalline et couru sur l'étang qui se transforma rapidement en givre sous les pieds nus du garçon, il ria en même temps que la température de la surface liquide chutait jusqu'à être solide. Pour lui c'était amusant de voir toute choses devenir son élément, de pouvoir former des boules de neige, ou pour l'instant glisser sur la glace lisse et magnifique. Bien sûr l'immortel plus âgé ne fut pas ravi de cet déduction, en vérité, il était plutôt rare que ces entraînement soit si facile. Il entendit cinq minute, le temps que le jeune effronté se calma, et dès que Jack se posa doucement à côté de son entraîneur, celui-ci fit bien comprendre que l'épreuve était tout autre que ça par un hochement de tête de droite à gauche.

« -Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas congeler le lac qui te fera progresser, je veux que tu contrôles la puissance qui est en toi. Tu dois la manipuler, tu dois le faire obéir. » En disant cela il tourna autour du garçon blanc et agitait ses bras pour illustrer un peu ses paroles. Finalement il prit son élève par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder. « Je veux que tu rentres dans l'eau, que tu sois mouillé jusqu'à à avoir du mal à te sécher ! »

Jack regarda intensément Gabriel, surpris de la demande. Le garçon refusa de suivre les conditions, il cria son refus et ne prit pas la peine d'entendre la réponse, qu'il s'en allât vers la ville. Étrangement l'autre immortel ne l'empêcha pas et attendu un petit moment avant de l'appeler, il héla son nom de manière neutre et en aucun cas d'un ton sévère, autoritaire ou en colère. Soudain le jeune esprit sentit un liquide le touchait les pieds. Son regard se dirigea vers le sol où de l'eau en sortit rapidement pour englober et emprisonner le garçon dans un cercle d'eau. Le liquide transparent étouffa le cris de surprise et d'effroi de l'adolescent, il s'agita un peu en guise de réflexe de peur. _Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_

Il regarda l'eau qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil, la lumière commençait à disparaître sous son regard. Tout était comme ce jour, le premier jour, les ténèbres, une peur immodéré, le noir et l'eau. Il ne supporta pas cette ambiante, il voulait sortir, retrouver la lumière et le monde extérieur._ Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas retrouver ces ténèbres..._

Gabriel fixait la bulle qui grossissait rapidement, il se demandait comment l'enfant de glace allait s'en sortir. Près de trente secondes passa, et la surface de l'eau se transforma en glace suivit de magnifique dessin le recouvrant. Puis, plus rien, l'ange s'approcha et frotta l'eau solide de ses mains gantées. Sans vouloir le reconnaître il commença à s'inquiéter pour lui, il devait le surveiller et avait tout autant intérêt à ne pas le tuer. La glace se fissura se qui laissa assez de temps à l'immortel de s'écarter et de se protéger des morceaux de glaces. _Je ne me laisserais pas faire !_

Jack toussa quand il fut sorti du globe d'eau, il secoua un peu sa tête pour enlever l'eau qui couler de ses cheveux avants de ne laisser que quelques perles cristallines, rendant cet être irrésistible. Il leva sa tête et fixa la douce lumière du soleil, sa peur disparut un peu, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, la chaude lumière ne réconfortait pas autant que la lumière argentée de la Lune. Le jeune immortel s'empressa de lancer un regard tueur sur son mentor dès qu'il reprit ses esprits. _Tu vas me le payer._

Soudain, des lumière multicolores apparurent dans le ciel bleu, provenant de l'énorme tour. _Qu'est-ce-que... ? Pourquoi il y a des lumières ?_

« Ton entraînement s'arrête maintenant. Les gardiens sont arrivés et je dois y aller. » Exclama calmement Gabriel, comme ci rien ne c'était passé. _Enfin, je vais être libéré._

« -Enfin ! je n'ai pas envie de rester avec un meurtrier.

-Ce n'est pas moi, mais... si tu veux connaître qui à ce pouvoir, reviens plus tard. »

Le jeune pré-adulte se releva en ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y aller maintenant. Sans prévenir, l'ange reprit l'esprit des glaces de la même manière que leur arrivé dans cette partie de domaine. Jack se débattu un peu car il détestait être porté, surtout pour voler, _je peux voler seul !_

Rapidement les deux immortels se trouvaient au nord de la citée, là où on avait installé l'habita de l'enfant de glace. _C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait mettre une personne différente d'eux._ Gabriel lâcha son prisonnier par dessus une couche de neige et jeta également le bâton. Dans un magnifique battement d'aile, l'homme capée de noir s'envola gracieusement, laissant jute trois plumes tombaient au sol.

Jack se releva en agitant sa tête de droite à gauche pour enlever la neige sur les cheveux de la même couleur. Il se releva et secoua ses bras pour retirer l'eau imbibé dans tous ses habits. Il examina les alentours, de la neige partout, et pour finir, une magnifique demeure de glace. La maison était fait de bois et de glace, au début peu croyait qu'une maison de glace pouvait tenir dans ce domaine printanier. Le jeune esprit prit son bâton réagissant à son contact et entra dans son lieu privé en enlevant sa petite cape pour ensuite le compressé et laissé l'eau s'écouler eau sol. Il regarda le rez-de-chaussé composé d'une table, d'une chaise, et d'un simple fauteuil, où il déposa son haut mouillé. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait son corps humide, _c'est désagréable d'être mouillé je comprend pourquoi je préfère gelé l'eau,_ il se déshabilla totalement, laissant ainsi son corps à découvert. Enfin il n'avait rien à craindre en ce qui concerné des voyeurs, personne ne venait par ici. Le beau garçon élancé se dirigea vers le miroir, en fait il n'avait jamais pensé se regarder nu devant un miroir. Alors il s'examina, ses bras de porcelaine, son torse plutôt mince et craquant, ses jambes fines et délicieuse autant au regard qu'au toucher. Jack se regardait et d'un élan de curiosité se toucha doucement, _je vais juste essayer..._ la partie sensible entre les jambes, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, son corps frémit lors d'un semblant de caresse entre sa main et son pénis.

Tout de suite il arrêta gêné, et s'approcha de ses habits étendus et désormais secs, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se rhabiller._ Pourquoi je ressent ce sentiment si étrange... ?_ Sans s'en rendre compte ses joues étaient devenues pourpre. Il essaya de ne plus penser à cette scène tellement qu'un sentiment de gêne agrippait son cœur. Pour oublier il décida de sortir en ville, étant sûr que rien n'y personne n'avait vu ce qui c'était passé il se relaxa un peu, oubliant l'existence de l'ombre.

Il arriva en ville, emporté par le vent de l'hiver, il déposa ses pieds dénudés sur le sol rempli de pierre collé l'une aux autres et à la couleur d'or. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, l'adolescent se retrouva dans une place. Ici il y avait une belle fontaine argenté, représentant North, l'un des quatre gardiens ou dans ses mains se trouvaient une dizaine de jouet qui crachait de l'eau._ Quelle belle statut, et voici de quoi me venger de ce matin, une fontaine._

Bien sûr la première et seul idée qu'avait eu le jeune immortel n'allait pas du tout plaire aux autres habitants de la ville. Et pour insister sur cette mauvaise nouvelle un merveilleux sourire creusa les joues du garçon en porcelaine. Et avec ce sourire rempli de malice et de joie, Jack s'élança sur la fontaine et n'attendit pas longtemps pour transformer toute l'eau en glace et recouvrir la statut argentée par des dessins arabesques._ Je vais montrer à tous les esprits mon pouvoir._ La fontaine était devenu en moins d'une minute une magnifique œuvre artistique de glace, et grâce aux rayons du soleil se reflétant sur l'eau solidifié, la fontaine était d'une telle beauté que même l'être le moins raffiné serait obligé de reconnaître cette beauté.

Alors que l'esprit de glace riait, fier de sa création il entendit un autre rire, un rire malicieux et exprimant sa supériorité._ Oh non, pas lui...Quoique..._ C'était un garçon, un immortel existant depuis très longtemps, il avait des oreilles de loup, très grandes et de couleurs sombres. Des mèches aussi sombres que ses oreilles ornaient son visage et les cheveux entouré par des rubans lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Il possédaient des beaux yeux dorées reflétant un pouvoir gigantesque, un sourire narquois restait fixés à son visage beige.

« Alors le glaçon tu t'amuses à congeler les objets publiques ? En même temps, tu ne sais faire que ça. » Ria l'immortel canidé.

« -Fenrir, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Moi aussi et cela m'a fait du bien de ne plus voir ta tête du gars je sais tout. » A ces paroles les deux garçons se lancèrent des regards tueur, rempli d'un désir de bataille.

« Je n'ai rien à dire à un gars qui portent des rubans ! » Cette fois l'esprit des neiges affiché un sourire victorieux contre la grimace amer de l'esprit de la fierté. _Je savais que tu m'amuserais._ Cela faisait plus de cinq millions d'années qu'il avait été réduit à cette apparence humanoïde, et sur son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles se trouvaient des rubans roses emprisonnant son pouvoir et le rendant ainsi faible. Et pour cela Jack se faisait une grande joie de rappeler que quelque soit l'épreuve, c'est lui qui gagnerait.

Les deux adolescents de fixèrent pendant un moment, puis un sourire réapparu sur le canidé, soudain des bruits de chaîne se fit entendre un peu partout dans la place, à ce son l'atmosphère devint plus lourd et une grimasse apparu sur le visage pâle de l'enfant des neiges. _Finalement j'aurais préféré ne pas le croiser, je crois que je vais regretter._

« -C'est vrai que je ne peux rien faire contre toi, mais mon chien-loup lui... IL TE MASSACRERA !

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas demander à Garm de se battre pour toi ?! Non ? » S'inquiéta Jack. Comme réponse se fut un gros loup qui s'approcha prés du canidé près à attaquer à tout moment, le sang de Jack ne fit qu'un tour.

Fenrir leva sa main et d'un claquement de doigt, l'énorme chien-loup se jeta sur le garçon de glace. Celui-ci se lança dans les airs pour atterrir sur un toit, mais l'être vorace se jeta également dans les airs laissant ses chaînes frapper les murs dans un bruit sourd. Jack sentit des chaînes rentrer en collision avec son buste, il eu une grande douleur dans son corps. Il détestait ce chien qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de Fenrir. _En fait je déteste cette manière de ce battre, es-tu si lâche pour ne pas comprendre que tu es faible et que je suis le meilleur ?_

En moins d'une minute le jeune garçon ne sentait plus son propre corps tellement que la souffrance était forte. Ses muscles n'étaient plus que de la pâtée, les morsures lui brûlaient, et les rires de son ennemi le rendait fou. Sa seule issue était la fuite, il n'avait jamais pu rien faire contre Garm, et c'était pas ce jour où il réussirait. _Je promet que j'aurais sa peau !_

Jack se trouvait loin, près du lac de la matinée, son sang marqué son passage, soit cent mètre à pieds et le reste guidé par le vent. L'enfant des neiges s'appuya sur une pierre épuisée par ce massacre, il pensait qu'il devait y avoir des règles contre ce genre de combat. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre l'eau pour soigner ses blessures, un rire résonna dans les environs ce qui stoppa le garçon dans son action. _C'est...l'esprit dont m'avait parlé Gabriel ?_

L'eau se mit à se lever dans les airs et le rire mystérieux et enchanteresse suivait cet étrange phénomène. Le liquide transparent s'approcha de la roche et s'appuya dessus, et il se mit à grossir pour ensuite prendre une forme humanoïde. Des bras s'appuyant sur le rocher, un buste féminin dénudé et de long cheveux se dessinaient devant les yeux émerveillé du jeune esprit. _C'est vraiment magnifique..._Puis l'eau se transforma en chair, une belle peau pâle d'une dame aux formes pouvant faire tomber toute personne aimant les femmes, des yeux remplient de malice fixaient l'esprit de glace. Le plus surprenant était la longueur de ses cheveux, elle tombait jusqu'au sol et traînait jusqu'à l'eau, et ses mèches étaient assez longs pour recouvrir un peu sa poitrine nu.

Le bruit d'un claquement contre l'eau attira l'attention du garçon, il remarqua que l'esprit de l'eau n'avait pas de jambe mais une queue de poisson. Elle ria et souffla des bulles sur Jack qui fit disparaître toute les blessures et les douleurs que ce maudit Garm lui avait fait subir. _Je le battrais et je ferais souffrir Fenrir pour tout ça._

« -Tu dois être Jack ? N'est ce pas ?

-Exact, Jack Frost, et toi tu es l'esprit qui m'a testé ce matin ?

-Oh, tu es perspicace, moi, mon nom est Ligie, l'une de quatre sirènes qui règne sur les océans. Et pour tout à l'heure je te félicite, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu resterais pétrifié dans l'eau. Enfin, tu as du passer un moment qui t'as effrayé dans l'eau. » L'enfant des neiges voulut répondre, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Même s'il voulait nier cette information, il n'y arrivais pas, et comme toujours son premier souvenir le hantait.

Ligie ria légèrement, en voyant le gamin un peu perturbé par ses paroles. « Tu déteste cet endroits ? » La réponse de l'adolescent se solda par un « Hein ?! » _Bien sûr que je détestes cet endroit, pas comme vous autres !_ « Moi aussi, je n'aime pas, on a l'impression d'être enfermé et de ne servir à rien. » Jack comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire et il était même étonné que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pouvait ressentir ce genre de sentiment à l'égard de ce domaine. « Enfin, cela ne doit pas t'intéresser, oh et je me demande comment je te piégerais dans l'eau la prochaine fois. » Ria-t-elle, en disant cela le jeune esprit retomba dans ses pensées.

Elle l'examina tandis que l'autre réfléchissait à ses vieux souvenirs. « Tu es plutôt mignon. » Conclu-t-elle. _C'est normal que je le sois... Pour... Pourquoi je rougit ?_ Jack se sentant vraiment gêné baissa la tête. « Tu es étranges, tu es un des rares êtres vivants qui ne succombes pas à ma beauté, serais-tu plus attiré par les garçons ? Fufufu » Le visage rouge du l'immortel se releva pour fixer intensément la sirène. _Je n'avais jamais vraiment penser à ce qu'était l'amour..._

Les mains délicates de la sirène attrapa doucement le visage rougeâtre de l'enfant de neige. « -Tu n'as pas à être gêné, de toute façon je ne te vois pas séduire une femme.

-Je... Je ne m'intéresse pas à l'amour ! » Expliqua maladroitement le garçon

« Pour l'instant... » Se moqua l'esprit du chant. Elle lâcha le garçon et dirigea son regard vers l'eau, elle tendit son visage vers celui-ci et huma l'odeur aquatique. Jack la fixa sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passait, puis une étrange lumière se dégagea encore une fois de la tour._ Certaines fois je ne comprends vraiment pas les choses de ce monde._

Ligie sourie et dit : « On dirait que la réunion est fini, tu devrais y aller moi aussi, Ondine m'appelle. Au revoir Jack Frost » L'immortel de glace n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la sirène était revenue en forme liquide puis l'eau se dirigea vers le lac et lorsqu'il fut par dessus, elle retomba dirigé par la loi de la gravité. _C'est maintenant que ma vraie vie va commencer._

* * *

_** Tout était cristal, le sol les tables et les chaises et même tous ce qui étaient là. Gabriel rentra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant les quatre personne assises, le premier était North, connu pour ses cadeaux de Noël le deuxième Sandman, l'homme de sable répondant le sommeil et les rêves le troisième Aster Easter Bunnymund, le lapin de Pâques apportant le début du printemps et la dernière : Toothania, la fée des dents gardant les souvenir de l'enfance. North se leva ravi de revoir son ancien camarade, mais il y eu peu d'échange chaleureux, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps : Fée parlait toujours à ses petits fées et Noël approchait à grand pas.**_

_**Alors Gabriel se mit à rendre un résumé de tout ses comptes-rendus. Les gardiens écoutaient attentivement, malgré les petits rires ou expirations du rongeur de deux mètres. L'ange du attendre une bonne quinzaine de minute avant de revoir les visages des élus de ''l'homme de la Lune''. C'était regrettable, mais le mentor savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'on relâche son semi-élève, les gardiens étaient très occupés, et un esprit inconnu, comme Jack ne les intéressaient pas... Du moins pas autant que la première fois.**_

_**« -Gabriel, je ne peux mentir mais... Cet enfant est trop dangereux.**_

_**-Vu toute la pagaille mise ici, il va détruire le monde des humains s'il continue ainsi. » Interrompu Bunny dans la parole gêné du premier gardien.**_

_**« Nous ne savons même pas comment il peut réagir, surtout quant il va apprendre que personne ne le voit. Mais rien nous dit que tout ce passera mal. N'est-ce pas Sandy ? » Exprima clairement Toothania. Comme prévu, l'immortel accompagnant l'enfant de glace resta dans un silence respectueux vis à vis des gardiens.**_

_**« Nous allons voir, si nous pouvons le libérer grâce à **_**CE****_ pouvoir ! » s'écria de joie le vieil homme rouge._**

_**Alors, ils se dirigèrent vers une autre salle, bien plus haute que les autres. Là des yétis et des énormes œufs gardaient le couloir, et ils faisaient signe à d'autres étant près de la porte pour qu'ils dés actionnent le mécanisme de sécurité.**_

_**Les portes spécialement plus lourde et muni d'un sort contrant la magies furent ouvertes pour leurs passages. Au centre se situait une magnifique lumière blanche sortant du sol. Les gardiens s'avancèrent vers celle-ci avant de présentait chacun leur main où des lumières jaillirent. Rouge pour North Jaune pour Sandy Bleu pour Bunny Vert pour Toothania. Chaque lumière fut absorber par la lumière pur. Elle se mit à briller d'une couleur intensément blanche avant de passer à un rouge sang et chaud, puis de la couleur bleu d'un feu bien oxygéné jusqu'à une couleur d'un bleu glaciale qui explosa dans la salle, sous les regards stupéfiés des témoins.**_

_**Dix minutes, dix longues minutes d'attentes, en réalité il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour savoir le sort qui serait réservé à Jack. C'était la première fois que la lumière réagissait ainsi, elle qui montre la voie du futur.**_

_**« Il n'est pas comme nous, cet enfant va apporter notre destruction ! » S'alarma le Lapin encore secoué de ce qu'il venait de voir.**_

_**« Et alors que compte tu faire Jano ? Le tuer, le détruire ? C'est impossible et hors de nos principe. Toi n'oserais pas faire cela ? » S'inquiéta Santa Claus.**_

_**« -Bien sur que si, si je le pouvais !**_

_**-Il a raison nous ne pouvons pas mettre Jack Frost dehors, sans au moins prendre des précautions. (Vous croyez qu'il me laissera regarder ses dents) » Conclu Fée.**_

_**« Bien c'est décidé, allons prévenir Gabriel. » Déclara le premier gardien.**_

_**Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où attendait l'ange, et leur dit ce qui lui avait à dire. Après cette réunion les gardiens s'en allèrent à leurs occupations habituel, et pour informer leur départ, des lumières multicolores furent envoyées dans toutes la contrée.**_

* * *

Jack se retrouva rapidement devant chez lui grâce au soin que Ligie lui avait procuré. Il espérait que Gabriel soit déjà présent, il voulait vraiment savoir. _Bientôt je serais libre._ Il entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige se retourna, comme prévu c'était l'ange. Malheureusement pour l'infortuné, il ne pouvait pas voir si l'ange souriait ou faisait la tête, à cause de la capuche. L'enfant des neiges se jeta sur son mentor qui le repoussa par habitude.

« Alors, je suis libre ? » L'immortel plus âgé ne répondit rien, il savait ce qu'allait faire l'adolescent en apprenant la nouvelle. Après deux minutes, il se convainc de lui faire un non par les gigotements de la tête. L'esprit de glace le regarda avec insistance. _Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il n'ont pas pu..._

« Jack ils ont refusé, tu resteras là jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Le jeunot secoua lui la tête pour nier cette terrible vérité, _pourquoi non ? Pourquoi ?_ S'en répondre il s'en vola, et inconsciemment son cœur l'emmena à cette place, à ce champ de fleur recouvert de glace, à sa première apparition.

En colère il frappa la barrière et la gela, puis la frapper encore une fois. Il se déchaîna, obscurcit par une colère et haine aveugle, il ne remarqua pas les fissures qu'il créait. Ces fissures auraient pu le sortir d'ici, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un énorme mur imbattable, ne pouvant tomber par des cous de pioches inutiles._ Je ne veux pas, je veux partir, je veux être libre, je veux...JE VEUX..._

Il continua jusqu'au crépuscule, sous le regard attentif de son ancien mentor qui le laissa agir. Finalement Jack s'effondra aux sol épuisé par toute son énergie libéré dan un excès de colère l'étouffant. Gabriel s'approcha et vérifiant que le jeune adolescent dormait bien, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la demeure de glace.

* * *

_**Gabriel se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment, près de la tour, là il salua les esprits présents et les prévenus que le bouclier parti Ouest avait été endommagé. Au début les esprits commencèrent à s'affoler mais lorsqu'ils apprirent que c'était l'œuvre de Jack, la tension diminua d'un cran. Bien sûr savoir que c'est Jack qui a causé cela ne les enchantaient pas non plus. Et laissa une nouvelle rancœur naître vis à vis de Jack. Déjà que cette après-midi, l'adolescent avait congelé la fontaine Nord et avait laissé des traces de sa bataille avec Garm faisait polémique, alors il y avait une nouvelle raison de se plaindre de lui.**_

_**L'ange ne fut pas très heureux que pendant son absence, Garm avait martyrisé son ancien semi-élève. Il tenait quand même à sa survie, en fait il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu que Jack fût blessé.**_

_**Il rentra chez Jack après son excursion en ville. La nuit était déjà présente et la Lune éclaircissait toute la citée. L'immortel monta à l'étage et s'approcha du lit ou dormait l'enfant des neiges qui était sur le ventre, la tête vers la fenêtre. Étrangement, les rayons lunaires éblouissaient le corps frêle de l'enfant. Le mentor caressa les cheveux blancs et dit :**_

_**« Je suis désolé Jack, je dois m'en allais ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt tu seras libre. Je vais juste te donner ce dernier cadeau avant notre prochaine rencontre »**_

_**Les mains gantées enlevèrent la petite cape et descendit jusqu'aux épaules les T-shirt à manche longues. Encore dans l'ombre il remonta sa capuche et descendit son visage vers la peau froide du dormeur, la Lune dévoila les mèches entourant le visage de l'ange par un couleur brune, presque rousse. Il laissa sa langue parcourir le cou irrésistible de Jack donna un baiser à cette endroit, là où une marque noir vint apparaître immédiatement lors de la séparation. Pour la première fois on pouvait voir les lèvres de Gabriel sourire d'une manière maléfique, et comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il continua à lécher et embrasser le cou de Jack sans laisser de marque. Celui-ci gémit par ce contact tiède sur son cou. Il semblait plonger dans un cauchemars.**_

_**Il se releva et remit correctement sa capuche et dans une dernière caresse, il s'en alla.**_

* * *

_Tout est noir, je ne sait pas où je suis. Je rêve, mais je n'y croit pas..._

_Je coule comme mon premier souvenir, sauf que cette fois rien ne me fait remonter, à la surface, soudain, je suis dans la prairie, seul. C'était comme s'il ne restait que moi. J'ai peur... Je déteste la solitude. Je me suis mis à chercher une présence, et lorsque j'ai marché comme ce matin, l'eau, l'eau m'a emprisonné, cette fois, je n'arrive pas à me défendre, je sens la peur monter en moi. Ai-je peur maintenant, ou n'est-ce qu'un souvenir ?_

_La lumière disparaît, je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Je suis dans une salle noire, un rire résonne. Les ombres dansent en symphonie, au rythme des rires. Je me mets à courir, des que j'arrive dans de l'ombre, je tombe, je ne sais plus, l'endroit ou l'envers, je n'arrive pas à me défendre. Mon cœur bats vite, je respire fort. Soudain, je suis attrapé par derrière, par les ombres. Une main vient me caresser le visage et je sens un contact tiède sur mon cou. Un souffle chaud vient se frotter contre une de mes oreilles._

_« Cela faisait longtemps, Jack Frost. » Je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de l'homme du premier jour, celle qui avait effrayé tout les esprits. « Je vais t'aider, à t'échapper. » Je n'y crois pas, pourtant une lueur d'espérance née dans mon âme._

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? » Je sens son corps plus près du mien, pourtant je ne trouve pas cela si déplaisant._

_« Parce que, Jack, je te comprend, laisse moi t'aider. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je... je veux le croire._

_« D'accord. » Ah cette réponse, il me sert plus fort contre lui, je ressens encore une fois cette gêne. Une gêne plutôt agréable mais effrayante. Il me chuchote ce que je dois faire et j'acquiesce sans vraiment réfléchir._

_Il me retourne brutalement et m'embrasse, et... Tout se stoppa, plus de rêve, ni de cauchemars, juste un instant entre le rêve et le réveil._

* * *

** Merci d'avoir lu et dîte moi vos impression.**

**P.S: Fenrir et Garm sont des loups Nordique**

**Ligie et Ondine sont pas du même mythologie, mais je voulais quand même mettre Ondine par rapport à l'histoire d'Andersen qui a donné ''La Petite Sirène''**

**P. : Pour ce qui ont pas compris (ce que j'éspéres pas) le gras-italic sont les scénes sans Jack, et l'italic sont les scénes vu par les pensée de Jack**

**Voilà c'est tout merci et j'éspère à bientôt.**


End file.
